ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Valentine
Jack Valentine, also known as Jack "Mad Dog" Valentine, is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to 4CW, and has been there since 2005, where he competes on their monthly show Storm Front. In 4CW, Valentine is a former 4CW Universal Champion and in 2012, he won the 13 Ghost Gauntlet match as well as being on the winning team in the WAR match. Valentine was also the winner of the 2019 Stormchaser Tournament. Background Jack Valentine was born in the toughest parts of South Philadelphia. With little to no parental guidance, he did what he had to, to survive. While coming awfully close to turning to a life of crime, he found his way into a local gym and found it was better to take out his frustration on others. Holding a background in boxing, street fighting, and now MMA, as well as an iron jaw and high tolerance for pain. Valentine is a force to be reckoned with. Valentine inner demons always seem to get the best of him as he as bounced around from 4CW, to MMA, to the XWF, but usually just a bar outside of South Philly. '4 Corners Wrestling (2005 - 2012)' Debut & Feud with Inferno (2005) Valentine debuted in 4CW at Storm Front on the 17th May, 2005 and made an immediate impact by taunting Inferno. Feud with Supreme (2012) To be added. Return to 4CW (2018 - Present) Feud with Rhys Cain (2018) At Storm Front: Rumble in the Storm, in August 2018, Rhys Cain entered #1 in the first-ever Rumble match in 4CW. He was joined at #2 by the returning Jack "Mad Dog" Valentine. The two dominated the match until Cain eliminated Valentine and Valentine, frustrated at his loss, illegally jumped back up on the apron and eliminated Cain, resulting in an all out brawl that took both men backstage. Jack Valentine arrived in the ring on the September 2018 Storm Front to unleash a scathing attack on the talent and stature of many legends of 4CW, including Rhys Cain. Cain came out to defend his honor and deliver some home truths for Valentine about his place in the business. Cain then challenged Valentine to a match at Gallows End, a challenge which Valentine accepted and promised Cain would never be the same after their encounter. At Gallows End, Jack Valentine defeated Cain in a grueling match. At the 4CW End of Year Awards in December 2018, Cain challenged Valentine to a WAR match at Storm Front: WAR II. Cain announced his team as Erica Moxie and The Liberation. Valentine accepted and revealed his team as Murder of Crows and his long-time enemy, Supreme! At Storm Front: WAR II, Team Valentine defeated Team Cain. This loss would act as a catalyst to Rhys Cain snapping and forming the faction The Black Flame. Reclaiming the 4CW Universal Championship (2019 - Present) 'In Wrestling' *'Finishing Moves' **'The Flea Shot' (Inverted DDT/Piledriver) **'Euthanasia Lock' (Million Dollar Dream) *'Signature Moves' **Superkick **Elbow Drop **Moonsault **Figure Four Leg Lock *'Regular Moves' **Multiple strike variations; ***Knife Edge Chops ***European Uppercut ***Forearm Smash ***Elbow Smash **Dropkick **Crossbody **Hurricanrana **Various technical holds **Various counter holds *'Nicknames' ** "Mad Dog" (2005 - Present) *'Entrance Themes' **'"Supernova Goes Pop" by Powerman 5000' (2005 - Present) *'Notable Feuds' ** Inferno ** Supreme ** Rhys Cain ** Brian White 'Championships and Accomplishments' * 4 Corners Wrestling ** 4CW World Champion (x1; current) ** 4CW Universal Champion (x2) ** 4CW Hardcore Champion (x4) ** 2019 Rumble in the Storm Winner ** 2019 Stormchaser Tournament Winner ** 2018 WAR match Winner *** with Supreme and Murder of Crows ** 2012 13 Ghost Gauntlet Winner ** 2012 WAR match Winner *** with Minion, Roman & Mullet Superior 'Personal Life' * Category:4CW Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers